A need exists for a shallow draft multihull vessel utilizing twin jet drives to provide safe diving services with superior dive excavation tools and superior acoustic and/or sonar dive tracking tools.
A further need exists for a multihull vessel with twin jet drives, onboard dive compressors, jetting and inspection tools which are high pressure and/or hydraulically operated and wherein the vessel can track divers in the water with acoustics and/or sonar, and provide two way communication between divers in the water to an onboard dive server installed on the multihull vessel and provide bidirectional communication between the onboard dive server and an administrative server remote to the multihull vessel, allowing clients to view status of dive operations with an executive dashboard from the convenience of their laptops, cell phones, or other client devices.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.